From Different Angles
by PendragonKuro
Summary: A year has passed since Agatha arrived in Barcelona. Now she has to adapt to a new, busier lifestyle as a major threat has appeared and seemes to be the driving force behind the marauder attacks. What is a rabbit to do? RATED T, THOUGH MIGHT BUMP TO AN M!
1. A weekday and it's glorious leader

From Different Angles By Pendragonkuro.  
_

It was the end of september, the leaves on the trees began turning vibrant shades of gold and red. The willows, surprisingly, had retained their green leaves. It was behind their draping branches that someone was occupying the bath.

It had been a full year since Agatha had been living with Ricardo. She and her children seemed to fit right in with the people of Barcelona. Her children were currently enrolled at the local school house where they had since made quiet a few friends while she herself worked part-time helping Paula, a famliy friend, clean up around her shop.

She recalled all of these thoughts and memories from the bottom of the pool. Agatha lay prostate, hands behind her head, and watched the sunlight from beneath the surface of the pool. She had started this method of meditation a few months ago after she had a stressful day at work and needed time to herself.

Agatha decided to just sink to the bottom of the bath one afternoon. She soon found herself in near silence as she closed her eyes and held her breath. She then made it a habit to take a few minutes out of the day to meditate in this fashion.

She then felt the need for air and slowly stood up and waded back to the edge of the bath and dried herself off and walked back inside.

*LINE BREAK*

Agatha entered the house and into the kitchen to find Ricardo cooking dinner, with the help of her son Skippy of course. It was thanks to Agatha that Ricardo had learned how to cook.

While Skippy helped Ricardo, His older sister and the eldest child, Mary, was currently bottle-feeding little Victor. Meanwhile The second youngest next to Victor, Jane, was playing with her many other siblings.

"Hello dear." said Ricardo as he finished cooking dinner. "Hello honey." Agatha said as she planted a playful peck on his cheek. "I thought I had to wait until after dinner for dessert." Ricardo in response to the kiss. "Come on you two, dinner is ready." said Skippy.

Agatha called the other children over to the dinner table. She then took her seat and after they all said grace they began to eat.

*LINE BREAK*

Somewhere to the far east, a group of warriors were currently marching home after a crushing defeat at the hands of the Sapnish Royal Army. Tens of thousands of soldiers left for the west, but now only a couple of hundreds remained.

They marched through the gates of a dismal looking fortress and up to a building at the center of the walled city. they feared the punishment that awaited them once they set foot inside the throne room.

The doors to the throne room opened wide as the injured phalanx slowly walked upto the throne an they bowed to the one who stood high above them. He was a moniter lizard that stood at a towering eight feet in height and was adorned in many luxurious robes and precious stones.

His name was Emperor Zernol.

"I see that you sad snd sniveling excuses for soldiers have retuned empty-handed." He said as he looked at the remainders of a once proud army and sneered. He then raised his hand and waved it in front of them. In the blink of an eye, his soldiers were engulfed in darkness. Once the darkness died down, the soldiers had vanished without a trace.

Zernol looked down at where his men stood and laughed maniacally before calling for more men to conquer the west.

*LINE BREAK*

Agatha awoke to the sound of her husband snoring loudly. She looked at the sunlight coming through the window and got ready for a new day. She a simple blue one-piece dress and a pair of sandals. She walked down to the kitchen and decided to make herself a quick meal before she left for work.

She closed the door quietly behind her as she made her way down the streets and over to Paula's store, not knowing that her life was about to take another drastic turn.  
_

To be continued. 


	2. On the move

_

Agatha had no trouble making it to Paula's shop seeing as the townspeople hadn't yet woken up. She made her way up the small steps and through the door. Paula greeted Agatha as she pulled an apron from the back room.

"You're ealy today Agatha. What's up with that?" Paula asked curiously. "I just happened to wake up a little earlier than usual." answered Agatha. She put on her apron and got ready for another day of work.

*LINE BREAK*

Skippy stayed home this week after getting suspended for putting a beetle down the teachers tights. As punishment, Ricardo had Skippy learn more spells when he didn't need any help with the customers. Skippy was not happy about this.

"Why do I have to study these spells? It's not like I'll need these in the future. Look at this one: AMNESIA CHARM. Why would I need to knw that?" Skippy protested. "Sorry little man, but You should have behaved yourself instead of pulling that prank. Besides, That charm can be pretty useful in a pinch." Said Ricardo.

Skippy sighed as he reluctantly began reading. Ricardo smiled as He held Victor, feeding him from the bottle. Just then, the bell above the door rang as a man in a black hooded robe entered. Ricardo told Skippy to watch Victor as he returned to the counter.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" Ricardo said as the man put a few books on the counter. There were three books. One about elemental mastery, one about higher healing spells and one on planar travel. icardo looked at the selection of tmes and said "You must have experience if you're buying these three books."

"I suppose you could say that." The figure said in a monotone voice. The man then pulled the needed amount of gold to pay for the books. "I'm glad you made yourself a nice big family Ricardo. You've made Quite the cathch marrying Agatha." The figure was shocked. "How do you know all this?" Just then, the figure dissappered in a flash of light.

The tomes were also gone, in their place was the amount of gold needed to pay for their purcahse. He failed to notice that time stood still outside of the store window before the figure left.

*LINE BREAK*

Emperor Zernol Looked at his new Phalanx in delight and ordered them to show no mercy and attack Barcelona. His subjects complied and marched out of the fortress city. The throne room was quite as Zernol opened up a spellbook and summoned the troops he banished back from whence they came, only now, they had been warped by the evil of their dark, albeit temporary, prison.

"Look at all of you. You are the most vile and disgusting creatures ever to walk the earth. So do you master proud and trail the Phalanx." The dark warriors followed is command and went after the new soldiers.

"Soon, I shall have revenge on those Who dared to attack my army and make a mockery of me." Thought Zernol as sat back down on the throne, now deep in thought.

*LINE BREAK*

Agatha had just gotten home and went out back to bathe. She sunk to the bottom of the pool and watched from below the surface the willow branches swaying in the wind. "It certainly was slow today." She thought.

"Paula was really helpful to me. I wonder If she could come over for dinner." Agatha then blew a faily big bubble of air from her mouth out of boredom. "I wonder how Everyone in Nottingham is doing?" thought Agatha.

*LINE BREAK*

Robin was parring with Little John in the castle courtyard as Marian watched from below a tree. Robin had just gotten the upper hand when King Richard summoned them to the throne room.

They entered the throne room to see a His majesty conversing with a hawk clad in chain mail. "Ah, you're here." said King Richard. "I would like you to meet Raziel. He is the captain of the Barcelona royal guard." Raziel then bowed down to Robin.

"I have heard much about you, Sir Robin of Locksley. I have been sent by King Alphonso II To escort to invite King Richard to meet with his majesty." Raziel said. "But Your majesty, Who will rule the kingdom while you are gone?" asked Marian. "You should look no further than yourself my dear." Said King Richard.

"Me? But..." Marian was interrupted by Robin as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry My sweet. You'll do just fine. Plus, I'm sure our son won't mind being a prince for a while." he said, attempting to comfort her. "I hope your right.

The next day King Richard, Robin and Little John left with Raziel and were bound for Barcelona.

That is assuming they get there in one piece.  
_

To be continued. 


	3. A royal encounter

_

Ricardo woke up slowly. e had not gotten a lot of sleep last night. Victor had caught a slight chill that demanded Ricardo's attention.

He stayed up until sunrise before Agatha took over for him. "That's the only downside to being a father." he thought as he got up to make himself a late lunch.

He took a bath and got dressed before he took half a loaf of bread in his hand and sat down at the table. Victor was sleeping in the next room as he looked out the shop window.

"I heard you went to Nottingham." Ricardo said to himself. "You always were headstrong. That's how you became captain of the royal guard at such a young age."

He was thinking about Raziel. "You even offered me a position as second in command. I then told you that I wasn't a fighter. Wherever you may be, I pray for your safe return old friend."

*LINE BREAK*

Raziel had been ordered to escort his guests via the land routes on account of the recent barricades to keep the marauderss out. The group had made their way to spain but had about a day to go before arriving safely in Barcelona. Little did he or the others know that an ambush was waiting for them just up the road.

"I can't stand it Rob. Three days with nothing to do." complained Little John. "It's actually nice to have a chance to relax." Robin replied.

"I have to agree with Little John on this. It has been far too quiet, we should have run into something by now." argued Raziel.

"Like what?" asked Robin. "I don't know, maybe something like-" Raziel was cut off by a group of weasel highwaymen jumping from the bushes. "...an ambush." he finished.

"'Ello guv." said one of the thieves in a crude cockney accent. "Roit, make wiv the lewt and nobo'ies gun get 'urt." He threatened as the others in his group laughed.

"What makes you think that we have anything worth taking?" Little John asked as he signaled for King Richard to stay in the coach. "Well, I don't roit know, I would..." It took the brigand a moment to realize that he was being toyed with.

"Ayyyy, Wai'a minute, You can't fool me. I know a royal coach when I sees it." Just then, an arrow whizzed through the air and hit one of the theives in the arm.

They looked around for who shot the arrow. The robbers began to panic before Robin and the others decided to take this opppertunity to fight back. They drew their weapons as most of the robbers fled. Those who remained, including the supposed leader, were the only ones fighting.

After disposing of his minions, Raziel grabbed the leader by the collar and brought himself to eye level with him. "Now then, what was all that tripe about robbing the royal coach?"

He asked in a taunting fashion. "Please don't 'urt me guv! I di'int mean any 'arm by it. honest! Just please don't kill me!" squealed the bandit in a cowardly fashion.

"It's not him you have to worry about." boomed a voice from inside the coach. King Richard made his way to the aformentioned thief who was now shaking in his boots.

"Tell me, whais your name?" the king asked him. "A-Adrian sir." the theif stuttered. "Adrien is it? So tell me Adrian, on what grounds should you be forgiven?" the king asked the thief.

"I-I-I have valuable information that I could give you, for a price that is." King Richard looked at Aldrin for a few minutes before he spoke up. "I think we should take him to King Alphonso. Maybe he will know what to do with him." The king said as they soon had the thief bound in rope as him and the others continued they're wy to Barcelona.

*LINE BREAK*

Skippy walked home from school the next day with his other siblings behind him. Him and his older sister, Mary, was currently chewing him out for disrupting class.

"Geez sis, your worse than mom! Why don't you and Jane kiss the teachers butt some more while your at it." he replied angrily. "Don't talk to me like that Skippy!" They both began arguing the rest of the way home, much to the chagrin of Jane and the other siblings.

Before any of them could react, a large carriage was about to collide with them. Skippy and the others panicked before they realised the carraiage had come to a complete stop.

Skippy noticed something familiar about it. "It's the royal coach!" said Skippy with glee. That's when Robin stepped out of the coach and saw Skippy.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." said Robin. "Robin!" exclaimed Skippy as he hugged Robin. "Hello Skippy, How are you? Do you know where your parents are?" Robin asked. "Well, Dad is minding the shop and Mom is working with Paula." SKippy answered. "Can you take me to them?" Robin asked. Skippy happly obliged and led his siblings and the royal coach to his parents.

*LINE BREAK*

Agatha certainly was not expecting royalty to drop by Paula's store and requesting an audience with her, let alone the fact that it was none other than King Richard himself. Now she was headed of with His Majesty, Robin, Little John, Ricardo, Skippy and Jane to see the king of Barcelona, King Alphonso II.

She wondered what this was really all about as they entered the gates to the castle.

To be continued. 


End file.
